1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ion exchange of metal salts from aqueous solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search indicates the following literature as prior art: Merrifield, R. B., Advances in Enzymology and Related Area of Molecular Biology, Vol. 32, 1969. P 221-296 Solid-Phase Peptide Synthethis; Glup, R. L. Clup, G. L., Advance Wastewater Treatment, 1971, Chap. 10 pp 207-246, publisher Van Nostrand Reinhold Co.; and Helfferich, F. G., (1962) Ion Exchange McGraw Hill, N.Y., 1962.
Though the prior art is thoroughly covered by the above literature and the further literature cited therein, the inventors know of no previous use of isocyanurate salts for removal of metals other than their own U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,916, issued July 8, 1975, which precipitates certain mtals.
The present invention provides a selective removal of metals in the presence of other cations, e.g., calcium and magnesium with only minor loss of ion exchange capacity by exchange with such other cations.